


Genuine

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: When Julian confesses to Garak on the Promende, Garak later reflects, and discovers that Julian's love isn't as genuine as he believed.





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having thoughts of angst garashir in my head, so this is it.

He didn’t mean to run, to be the first one to break away from the kiss. But he’d let his fear consume him, the uncertainty of the word “love” had always haunted him. 

 

Garak had never been loved. 

  
His father hated him, and abused him. The people on this station saw him as nothing more than a liar, a spy…a leftover from the occupation. On good days when they deemed him useful, then his skills made up for his irredeemable qualities. As the Dominion war reached a climax, he was needed more than ever but after that…what then? He’d go back to pretending that these people were his friends, knowing fully well they weren’t. 

  
Or maybe,  he’d go back to being invisible, to being the lone Tailor on the station.. . 

 

Yet when Julian approached him on the Promenade, determination in his eyes with the simple words, “Garak, I’m in love with you”, the Cardassian was confused. He began to question all he felt. Next that followed was a kiss, a hard, passionate filled kiss. 

 

For a second, a mere second, Garak leaned in to it.

  
And in that second, mused on what life with Julian could have been like. The happiness and joyed he’d feel (the joy of never being alone). 

 

He would be lying if he told himself he didn’t feel emotions of love for the doctor. After Julian had been avoiding him, all Garak wanted was his love. The confession, this kiss…it was all too good to be true. 

  
Unfortunately, “too good to be true”, was the right phrase. 

 

Garak smelled the alcohol before he tasted it, and it left a pungent flavor on his tongue. That is when he pushed Julian away quick enough to gaze at the glass in his hand. On the counter was a near empty bottle of bloodwine. 

 

Julian was drunk.

  
That means, the words weren’t genuine, the confession was a lie, and Garak had never felt more ashamed. 

 

He had seen Miles snickering in the corner, and Quark trying to hide a smile behind his own expression. 

  
It’s a prank. A joke. 

  
The words weren’t genuine. 

So Garak, in turn left. Without a word.

  
Presently, as Garak sat in the comfort of his shop afterward, he reflected on the events of the night and understood that now, more than ever, no one would ever truly love him. 

  
The love Julian felt for him was like Elim’s….it simply wasn’t genuine. 

 

He’d been made a fool in the Promenade, and a fool by Tain. 

  
Maybe Garak’s biggest fear was coming true, maybe he’d always be alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious, Julian WAS genuine. Drinking helped him confess but, Garak is very paranoid and that's something i've always wanted to explore. I hope you enjoyed, please comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
